Your Soul Is Blinded Black As Night
by Dark Draconian
Summary: An enemy is back and ready for revenge, taking things seriously this time.. or as close as he's able. Danny's down for the take, and soon his parents and friends will be too. Who's going to save Danny from going from everything to nothing? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Returned

"Your eyes narrow as your mouth is left open in both anger and surprise... I laugh at this. What? You honestly didn't think you'd get away that easily without me coming back, did you? Ah, you growl in spite of me, yet, I think it's you that you should be worrying about…"

Daniel blinked confusedly to my remark, "What are you talking about?"

I laughed at this, "Have a look around…"

Daniel did as I suggested and looked left and right, completely oblivious to what I had in store for him. Just as he was going to say something, my plan kicked in.

The onyx-black tentacles burst from the shadows, wrapping over the boy. With a yelp of surprise, he growled, trying to wriggle free. Of course, his attempts failed, the limbs entwining tighter over the child's fragile body…

Daniel let a cough, soon struggling to breathe from the tentacles wrapped so tightly over his chest and neck. "What now, huh?" he sputtered, "What are you going to do with me?"

"That's a good question," I answered, holding my hands behind my back and pacing up to him, glaring coldly up at him. "I've always wanted you in this position…"

"Yeah? Well I suppose you're happy now, huh..." Daniel's reply trailed off from the vine-like limbs tightening their grip over him, as he now struggled to breathe.

"Easy," I commanded, "I don't want him dead yet…"

As if listening to my every word, the dark tentacles loosened their grip on the boy, but kept it firm.

Daniel struggled, collecting ecto-energy into his palms, preparing to blast at me. Of course, the tentacles let a shock through his system, draining the power, as the energy flickered away. I cackled, turning away and walking off a little ways.

"What? Surprised that you can't defeat me for once?" I asked in a mocking tone, turning back around to face him, a rather wide grin over my face.

Daniel growled, trying again to scramble out of the alien-like creature's grasp. Again, he failed, simply frowning at me.

"Don't waste your energy," I suggested, "You're just going to die anyway."

"Is that what this is about?" the child asked, "Killing me?"

I laughed, "But of course! Any enemy deserves revenge…"

"You don't need any damn revenge. What you need is to go back to prison, where you belong…"

"That small place?" I chuckled again to his remark, "Pff, even if I could go back to the peninsula, I wouldn't. But alas, the prison was destroyed when—"

"When you tried another attempt to take over?" Daniel cut me off, "You're going to fail again. Why bother?"

"On the contrary," I said, reaching into my pocket, pulling up an Anesthetic needle, "I _will _get away with it this time. I _will _be free, and I _will be in control. _And you know what?" I added, walking up to the child. "You won't be getting in my way again!"

The boy yelped and squirmed, trying to pull away from the needle as I showed it forth. "Hold still child, it'll be a lot less painful.." I insisted, grabbing his arm and holding it still with my free hand.

"Let me go!" the child cried desperately, squirming. But I kept my grip on him, as did the thin tentacles, as I slowly slid the needle's point into his skin and into his vein, the chemicals quickly spreading into his bloodstream.

Daniel let a moan, forced to change back to his human form, suddenly overcome with lethargy. Pulling the needle back I laughed, setting it down onto the table beside me. "That's a good child…"

The boy growled, struggling to keep his eyes open enough to glare up at me. "You're a sick freak…"

"I know!" I stated gleefully with a chuckle followed by a wide sneer as I leaned in on the child, whispering into his ear; "And you're my best target, too…"

Before he could reply, the adolescent boy only gave me a dark glare, before his eyes closed completely and he fell limp into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer, Going Nowhere

Sorry the first chapter kind of sucked. Hopefully this one will be better. To avoid confusion, the character in first-person is Freakshow, though some mistook it for Vlad. Sorry, Iris will try to be clearer next time; she's just never written in first person, as you would guess. So yeah. Here ; Also, Iris is trying really hard to add more detail. Inspired by Bob Zox, Iris is going to try and be more detailed. Bless his soul, he writes so well.

Also, if a visual aid would help, I'll put a link to Krae's pic on my profile.

---

The black tentacles let the child go, retracting back into the shadows, as he collapsed to the floor.

"Perfect," I stated, glaring down at him with twisted glee in my expression. Of course, the anesthetic was only a sleep serum…

I took a few steps back, watching him sleep silently. "He won't stay like this long…make sure he doesn't get away when he awakes, will you?"

The familiar raspy voice responded to me from the shadows with different vowels which flowed along and twisted together in a different language that only we could understand. I never truly learned it, but just like I could tell what Lydia was thinking when she never talked, I could tell what the creature was talking about, even though I hadn't understood a single piece of voice she spoke.

I nodded to her rather complex response of "yes" and turned around, walking away. The question was what to do now, where to go, and make sure all moves are taken after thought and before selfish greed. Making such a mistake as turning myself into a ghost only to be captured into a soup can taught me not to be so foolish and gullible. Now that the prison is destroyed, I'm sure the White Coats are everywhere on the lookout for me. Luckily Krae, my new alien-like pet was a tunneler and was able to take me where I desired. No White Coats would think to look underground, which was an advantage; at least until I had to surface again.

Though Krae wasn't a ghost, she was still just as loyal to me. Why, I will never know, but hey; I'm not complaining.

Not the most beautiful beast, but still incredibly useful. It's harder to hide her since she's so large, but eh, whatever works.

I continued walking along the underground cave, looking up at the passage to the surface world. It was really different living underneath the soil; you knew you were safe, and the darkness is much easier to become accustom of.

The entrance was at a slant so it was easier to climb. Of course, Krae had no problem slithering around underground and creating tunnels, but it was a bit harder than that for me. After all, even if I hate to admit it, I'm...only human.

I sighed heavily, grasping my gloved hand onto the hardly-packed dirt, climbing upwards through the tunnel. How stupid it felt, seeming like some kind of mole making my way out with this method, but it was the only way I could stay out of sight from the Guys in White.

The one thing I missed most, though, was Lydia. Still trapped in the circular holding at the labs, I couldn't get her out in time, and the prison collapsed atop of her. Of course, being a ghost, she couldn't die, but I don't know what happened…I haven't seen her since, and I miss her greatly.

After a short while of climbing, I made my way to the top entrance, which was covered with some simple leaves and twigs. Quite simplistic really, but you'd be amazed at what the "surfacers" don't pay attention to.

Pushing the pile aside, I climbed up and stood upon my feet, kicking the twigs and whatnot back over the hole, brushing the dirt off my trench coat. Continuing my walk, I headed towards the nighttime city. My first target was Phantom's friends and family.. surely with him down, they'd try to stop me, and I can't let that happen.

---

"Tucker, have you seen Danny?" Sam asked as they were walking home together.

"No," Tucker admitted, "Not since school, actually."

"Where do you think he could be?" Sam asked, stopping in her tracks with a worried expression on her face. Tucker did the same, looking into her amethyst eyes.

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, he said he was heading home early tonight. His sister wanted him for something."

"Like what?"

"Who knows. Raiding the library for supernatural smarts?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Seriously Tuck. He could be in danger."

"C'mon Sam, he can take care of himself, we know that."

"Yeah, but still…I have a feeling another enemy came and kidnapped him or something."

Ah. _Perfect timing_, I thought, slowly and quietly trudging up behind them, hiding in the shadows.

"But wouldn't they be ironically stupid and call us and tell us exactly where he was?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe the villains got smart for once."

"Heh, yeah right. The chances of that happening would be­--"

"Impossible?" I chimed, walking forward with a grin.

"Freakshow?" They both shouted in unison, both in alarm and question.

I laughed, "Don't wear my name out too much."

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"It's not what I want, Samantha—"

"It's Sam."

"—It's what _you _want."

"You have Danny, don't you?" the brown-skinned boy with the-name-of-which-I-cannot-remember-right-now asked with a scowl.

I smiled a fake, sympathetic smile; it was always fun dramatizing my expressions when things were already hectic. "Yes…why, yes I do."

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" Samantha screamed, rage in her eyes.

I laughed; "I'll reveal nothing."

"Then we'll get the cops on your ass and—"

"The cops? The prison is destroyed and the police are busy enough as it is." I chuckled softly, saying in a whisper; "He's helpless."

Mixed emotions were seen in the female teenager's eyes as she glared up at me somewhere between hatred and sadness. This was always an amusing sight.

Suddenly, the male child came running up and kicked me in the shin. "Ow!" I instinctively yelped, backing up.

But the child dismissed my expression, running towards me with a punch. This time I was fast enough to block my face with my arms, but still took the hit, falling back a bit.

"Where is he?" the boy yelled, threatening another hit.

Heh, who would have known the kid was such a tough one? But I wasn't afraid. It just took time…

"I already told you," I explained as I stood up, "I'm not telling."

"Even thought that was completely ironic," Samantha stated, walking up to me., "We're not letting you get away with this."

"Oh, I beg to differ," I stated with the casual sneer on my expression, grabbing her and slamming her back against the wall of the nearest building. She let a yelp of pain, glaring up at me. I could see the fear in her crystallic lavender eyes as she stared up at me, not sure what my next move would be and doubtfully prepared for it.

"Get away from her!" The other kid shouted, coming towards me again. Grabbing Samantha by her shoulders I pulled out of the way, the boy smacking against the wall. He glared over at me with his hazel eyes, worry, anger, and slight curiosity mixed within them. He didn't know what to do next, and suddenly remembering I left the hypodermic needle back at the cave, neither did I. Ah! I can never get things quite right… time for an alternative.

"Sorry, child," I whispered though only with half-sorrow, smacking her back against the building again. Too afraid to defend herself she slammed against it with a thud, as I heard her head splat, as her eyes closed, she fell limp.

"H-h-hey…" the other teen stuttered, now more afraid than angry; "What'd…what'd you do?"

"I did what I had to," I admitted, turning to face him and letting go of the girl. With a dark glare I added; "Would you like the same treatment?"

Now terrified, he turned around and started running off.

"Not so fast!" I called after him, chasing behind him. But it was too late, he was too fast for me to keep up with as he turned the corner, heading straight for Fenton Works.


	3. Chapter 3: Broke The Glass In My Path

**Eh, iris got bored so she thought she'd write another chapter. :3 So read and enjoy; reviews always appreciated, flames, critiques, whatever. She just wants to hear what you have to say!...Er, write!**

---

Fortunately, the ground began to shake, as Krae burst from the ground in front of the boy, rubble flying everywhere.

She let a loud, roaring screech which echoed throughout the city. The boy quickly backed away, covering his ears. Krae tilted forward, pressing her large, dragon-like paws against the ground, using her third, middle arm, which was rather small to come forth and wrap around the child's neck. Terrified, the boy's eyes widened, terror filling his expression.

I smiled at my so-called "pet" and ran up to her, motioning for her to let go. With a hiss, her grasp was loosened as she pulled the arm back, looking at me for further commands.

"Take him and Sam both underground," I commanded, "Where the boy, Daniel is. Chain them down, hold them back, anything you have to do to keep them from ratting us out."

The alien nodded, grabbing the back of Tucker's shirt with her muddle arm, using one of her other, larger ones to scoop Sam up. Making sure she had a good grip, I watched as she turned around, using her free paw to begin tunneling another path underground. As soon as she was submerged, the hole that was left behind collapsed.

For a moment I almost forgot what I was doing and why I was here, then remembered I needed to get Danny's friends and family out of the way. I sighed; two down, three to go.

---

"Jazzypants, it's time for breakfast!" Jack called to her daughter from the first floor up the stairway.

"Just a minute," her muffled voice called. Jack shrugged, prancing off to…wherever he was before.

"Honey," Mattie called as she looked up to the stairway, "Have you seen Danny?"

Jazz opened the door, walking downstairs. "No mom, I haven't. Why? Is he still gone?"

"Yeah…and I'm getting worried. He hasn't been her all night, and Sam and Tucker didn't call and tell us if he was with them…"

"Maybe we should call the police," Jazz suggested.

"Let me call the Mansons, first. He tends to forget when he stays over with his friends. We'll go from there."

"Okay mom," Jazz agreed, heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Mrs. Fenton headed over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number.

"Hello? Mrs. Manson? Is Danny over there with Sam?" pause, "Oh he's not? Have you heard from him at all?" pause, "Oh you haven't…do you have any idea where he could be?" pause, "She is? Well alright...I'll call the Foleys and see if they stayed over there. Sure thing. Bye."

She hung up and re-dialed.

"Hello, Mr. Foley? Would Sam and Danny happen to be at your house?" Pause, "What, all three of them? Yeah, I'll make sure. Yeah. Alright, bye."

With a sigh, she hung up the phone, walking over to Jazz. "All three of them are missing."

Jazz suddenly spazzed, spitting out the milk she was drinking. "They ran away!"

"They did?" Mattie asked in both confusion and alarm.

"I don't know…but that's the only thing that makes sense to me."

"Maybe we should call the police…"

Jazz nodded, "Good idea."

"Maybe you should look for your brother instead of going to school, Jazz…maybe you can find him. You know him better than we do.."

"I can't miss school, mom! Education is important!"

"Yes, well, one day won't hurt. Jack'll help you, okay?"

"Alright mom," Jazz stated with worry, standing up, just as Jack walked in the room.

"I'll help her what?" he asked cluelessly.

"Look for Danny," Mattie replied, "Him and his friends are missing."

"All three of them?"

"I know it sounds strange, but yes. You'll help Jazz look for him…right?"

"I will? Right, right, I will!" he stated proudly, stomping off out of the house.

Jazz sighed, rolling her eyes. "What about you, mom?"

"I'll stay here in case they come home. Be careful, sweetie."

"Of course mom."

And with that, Jazz headed out the door after her father.

---

"NOW!" I commanded as I watched the pair walking out the door. And on my command, the beast did as I said.

Krae burst from the ground in front of them, staring down at the man and her daughter with her pitch-black voids for eyes. Actually, now that I think of it, I'm not sure Krae has a gender…I guess it just acts a little more female for a…giant alien creature. Oh well.

The teenage read-head screamed, darting behind her dad. But even the idiot father did not know what to do, and was too terrified to think on his feet. …Think on his feet? What kind of expression is that?

Krae took this to her…its advantage and snapped open her jaws, spitting forth a thick, black goop. The liquid splashed against the elephantine man, wrapping over him and hardening into a hard shell. The mother quickly raced out to see what was wrong, the same thing happening to her. I laughed, walking in front of them, Krae behind me.

"Hey!" Jack shouted first, "You again? Weren't you supposed to be in prison?" he asked angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"Possibly…but let's just say I'm not anymore, and that doesn't really matter." I smiled, trying to look reassuring…which didn't really work well.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz spat, immediately knowing I did all of this. Yes, quite obviously.

I laughed and smiled, "I'll reveal nothing," this being said in the same tone I said it the last two times to Danny's friends.

"You won't get away with this, you beak-nosed weirdo!" the woman spat at me, trying to tug free; no use of course.

"Hey!" I spat, taking offense. What was that all about? "I don't go pointing out your weaknesses…!"

"We don't have any weaknesses," Jazz argued, "Except, at the moment, this sticky goop—which by the way, is totally disgusting—that's wrapped over us."

"And that's all I need," I stated with a grin. "Now that you're out of the way, I can kill Daniel and take this place," as I continued I used the most fluent, joyful yet still taunting tone I could muster; "All. For. Myself." Wow, I loved the sound of that idea…

"Kill?" Mattie shouted in alarm, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, he deserves to have his life ruined the way he ruined mine!"

"But you're still alive," she stated blandly.

"Yes, well, that's another story."

"Besides, what did he ever do to you?"

I seemed rather confused by this…had they not remembered? Had they forgotten everything that had happened when I had control over everything? Then again, the damned child got the gauntlet back…I suppose he erased all other's memory of it…but that's just the thing; why not mine? Was I the only one, besides himself, that remembered this?

This gave an interesting story indeed. Noticing the impatient looks on the Fentons' faces, I finally spoke up; "You don't remember, do you…?"

"Remember what?" the fat man asked cluelessly, almost going cross-eyed as he asked.

Jasmine seemed nervous at this moment; "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

What? Had she remembered, too…? But how? Did the boy keep her memory of it, too? But…why? This was getting rather complex for me…apparently, being in prison so long, I missed out on a lot. Ah well, all the more reason to get my revenge.

Mattie blinked, looking over to Jazz, obviously being able to tell her daughter was nervous. "What's wrong, Jazz? Is there something we need to know?"

"Indeed there is," I interrupted, "There's a lot you need to know…"

"Like _what?_"

"Like the fact your son is the ghost boy," I stated with a wide grin.

"Wh-…what?"

"You heard me. He's that phantom that always floats around," I explained, holding up my hand and pointing my index finger forth, motioning my hand into small circles for manipulation of flying…if you were the size of a bug, anyway.

"That can't be," Jack stated in disbelief, "But…why didn't he tell us?"

"It's not true," Mattie also disagreed, "It's a trick I bet! He's pulling something on us!"

I shrugged softly to the argument; "Believe what you will, but your son's dying no matter what."

The family froze, obviously have forgotten about what was going to happen to their son/brother. Damn, it was just as fun to tease his family as it was him and his friends… and they were just as gullible.

"It doesn't matter!" Jazz blurted, "We need to save Danny!"

"What can we do?" Mattie asked in a hopeless manner; "We can't fight back in any way like this…"

"Trust me, you don't need to fight," I stated. "His death will be slow and painful…and don't worry; I'll make sure it's on the surface. In front of you. And his friends. All to watch."

"You wouldn't!" Mattie shouted in disbelief, obviously trying to fight back tears.

"Oh, but I would," I admitted with a simple smile. Hey, it was true…I couldn't put him in jail to rot months at a time, so…I'll make him suffer a bit of a different way. …Okay, a lot of a different way. A really, _twisted, _different way…

"Now if you're quite done," I stated, backing up, letting Krae slide her large paw underneath me and hold me up as if some kind of throne. Heheh, it was kind of cool feeling like the 'king.' "I'll be leaving…"

The three looked like they were prepared to object, but before anything could be said, Krae had already taken me underground and out of their sight…and hopes.


End file.
